Amy Adams
Amy Lou Adams (* 20. August 1974 in Vicenza, Italien) ist eine US-amerikanische Schauspielerin. Biografie Adams wurde in Vicenza, in Intalien geboren. Ihr Vater war dort als US-Soldat stationiert. Aufgewachsen ist sie im ländlichen Castle Rocke im US-Staat Colorado. Ihr Vater war ebenfalls Schauspieler und schrieb im Kreis der Familie öfter Theaterstücke die dann innerhalb der Familie aufgeführt wurden. Während der High School in Douglas County nahm Adams Ballet-Unterricht und stand dort ebenfalls auf der Theaterbühne. Nach ihrem Abschluss arbeitete Adams in einem Dinner Theater in Denver, sowie kurzzeitig als Hostess und Kellnerin. 1999 erheilt sie dann in der Satire Gnadenlos schön ihre erste Filmrolle. 2002 spielte sie in dem Steven Spielberg Film Catch Me If You Can an der Seite von Leonardo DiCarprio eine Nebenrolle. Drei Jahre später folgte dann ihre bisher größte Rolle in dem Independetfilm'' Junkäfer von Phil Morrison. Dort spielte sie eine hochschwangere und infantiele Frau namens Ashley. Für ihre Rolle wurde sie mit mehreren Filmpreisen ausgezeichnet und 2006 für den Oscar nominiert. Für 2008 spielte sie in dem Drama Glaubensfrage'' eine Nonne die mit Missbrauchsvorwürfen konfrontiert wird. Im darauffolgendem Jahr wurde sie erneut für den Oscar und den'' Golden Globe'' nominiert. 2009 spielte sie in der Fortsetzung Nachts im Museum 2 neben Owen Wilson und Ben Stiller mit. 2010 spielte sie dann in dem Boxer-Drama The Fighter von David O. Russel mit, wofür sie 2011 abermals für den Oscar und dem Golden Globe nominiert wurde. 2013 übernahm Adams die Rolle der Reporterin Lois Lane in der Comicverfilmung'' Man of Steel''. Für 2016 wird sie diese Rolle erneut in Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice verkörpern. Im selben Jahr spielte sie die Rolle der Sydney Prosser in dem Drama American Hustle. 2015 spielte sie die weibliche Hauptrolle in dem Tim Burton Film Big Eyes neben Christoph Watz. Filmografie *1989: Tanz der Hexen 2 (Superstition 2) *1999: Gnadenlos schön (Drop Dead Gorgeous) *2000: The Peter Principle (Fernsehfilm) *2000: Psycho Beach Party *2000: Die wilden Siebziger (That ’70s Show, Fernsehserie, Folge 2x15: "Dumm und dümmer") *2000: Charmed – Zauberhafte Hexen (Charmed, Fernsehserie, Folge 2x16: Murphy’s Luck) *2000: The Chromium Hook (Kurzfilm) *2000: Eiskalte Engel 2 (Cruel Intentions 2) *2000: Buffy – Im Bann der Dämonen (Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Fernsehserie, Folge 5x06: Family) *2001: Smallville (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x07 Craving) *2002: The Slaughter Rule *2002: Pumpkin *2002: Mann umständehalber abzugeben oder Scheidung ist süß (Serving Sara) *2002: Catch Me If You Can *2003: The West Wing – Im Zentrum der Macht (The West Wing, Fernsehserie, Folge 4x01: 20 Hours in America) *2004: Standing Still – Blick zurück nach vorn (Standing Still) *2004: The Last Run *2004: Wedding Date (The Wedding Date) *2004: Dr. Vegas (Fernsehserie, 5 Folgen) *2005: Junikäfer (Junebug) *2005–2006: Das Büro (The Office, Fernsehserie, 3 Folgen) *2006: Ricky Bobby – König der Rennfahrer (Talladega Nights: The Ballad of Ricky Bobby) *2006: Dein Ex – Mein Albtraum (Fast Track) *2006: Kings of Rock – Tenacious D (Tenacious D in The Pick of Destiny) *2007: Verwünscht (Enchanted) *2007: Miss Pettigrews großer Tag (Miss Pettigrew Lives for a Day) *2007: Der Krieg des Charlie Wilson (Charlie Wilson’s War) *2007: Underdog – Unbesiegt weil er fliegt (Underdog) *2008: Sunshine Cleaning *2008: Glaubensfrage (Doubt) *2009: Nachts im Museum 2 (Night at the Museum 2: Battle of the Smithsonian) *2009: Julie & Julia *2010: Verlobung auf Umwegen (Leap Year) *2010: The Fighter *2011: Die Muppets (The Muppets) *2012: On the Road – Unterwegs (On the Road) *2012: The Master *2012: Back in the Game (Trouble with the Curve) *2013: Man of Steel *2013: American Hustle *2013: Her *2014: Lullaby *2014: Big Eyes *2016: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice *2016: Story of Your Life *2016: Nocturnal Animals *2017: Justice League Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Weiblich